Movie's Over
by rkm2803
Summary: “Hyungseob, kau lebih suka Daehwi atau Woojin?” “Tentu saja, Woojin!” Yaoi, bxb, Jinseob, Produce 101, Park Woojin, Ahn Hyungseob
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Sudah memasuki tahap 20 besar dan Woojin masih bersikap sama kepadaku. Apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau dia hanya ingin bermain-main denganku?_

– Hyungseob

 _Apakah aku akan terus bersamanya? Apakah kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya –_ Woojin

Ini adalah kisah cinta antara Woojin dan Hyungseob...

P.S: Disarankan membaca ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Movie's Over-Block B.


	2. Just Right

Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Apabila ada perbedaan antara yang ditayangkan dengan cerita ini, mohon dimaafkan karena emang author yang males flashback akibat takut baper… ENJOY!!!

 **Just Right**

Produce 101 season 2, Ini adalah proyek berskala besar di mana masyarakat (yang disebut 'produser nasional') "menghasilkan" boy band dengan memilih 11 anggota antara 101 peserta dari 54 perusahaan hiburan serta memilih konsep kelompok, lagu debut, dan nama dari grup tersebut.

Disinilah tempat bertemunya 2 insan yang berasal dari agensi yang berbeda untuk merajut tali kasihnya bersama.

"Akhirnya kita disini…" kata Euiwoong

"Demi debut" kata Justin

"Hyungseob hyung mana?" Tanya Jungjung kebingungan.

Semua kebingungan mencarinya. Ternyata Hyungseob sedang asik tebar pesona dengan para trainee lainnya dan hal itu cukup membuat jengkel teman-temannya.

"Hyung, dicariin… Ayo kita siap-siap, kalau hyung tebar pesona terus bisa habis kita" kata Jungjung

"Iya-iya. Lagi kalian nggak lihat banyak seme ganteng diluar sana yang siap di dekati?" kata Hyungseop sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Aish… Sudah jangan berantem. Kkaja" kata Seunghyuk

Tibalah saatnya untuk tim Yuehua untuk tampil. Hyungseob merasa gugup, hingga dia terus menerus berlatih agar dapat tampil dengan baik. Mereka tampil membawakan lagu dari GOT7 yang berjudul Just Right, setelah sebelumnya mereka menolak untuk membawakan lagu MoMoMo dari WJSN seperti yang diusulkan oleh Hyungseob.

Hyungseob membawakan penampilan terbaiknya, namun sayang para juri memberikan peringkat D kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba perhatian Hyungseob beralih kepada seseorang yang baru memasuki panggung. Hyungseob tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Anyyeong Haseyo, kami dari Brand New Music" kata keempat orang itu secara serempak. Mereka membawakan lagu Welcome to My Hollywood buatan mereka sendiri. Hyungseob tidak bisa berhenti memandangi lelaki bergingsul tersebut, terlalu menarik untuk di sia-siakan.

"Park Woojin, A" lelaki yang bernama Park Woojin itu membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Hyungseob secara tidak sadar ikut tersenyum juga. Ya! Sepertinya seseorang sedang merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tiba-tiba lagu "Pick Me" dari Produce 101 season 1 diputar.

'This is my jam! Yeah!' batin Hyungseob. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hyungseob langsung berlari ke depan panggung dan menarikan lagu Pick Me.

Hal itu menarik perhatian seseorang yang merasa ada listrik yang menyengat saat Hyungseob tersenyum. Lelaki tersebut tidak berhenti bergumam mengagumi keindahan seorang lelaki di depannya.

"Imut" ucap Park Woojin lirih

TBC

Jujur… Aku tuh nulis ini karena kangen sama Jinseob moment. Tadinya mau di simpen sendiri aja, takut makin baper. Tapi, karena dukungan dari teman-teman (tsaaahhh) semua, jadi aku putuskan untuk publish cerita ini… Jangan lupa votecomment yaaa!!! Thank youu~~~ #ketjupbasah


	3. Re-evaluation

Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Apabila ada perbedaan antara yang ditayangkan dengan cerita ini, mohon dimaafkan karena emang author yang males flashback akibat takut baper… ENJOY!!!

 **Re-Evaluation**

"Hyungseob! Kau payah! Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan peringkat F" kata pelatih tersebut karena melihat Hyungseob yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Kalau kau terus begini, jangan harap kamu bisa debut! Kau sungguh payah!" katanya lagi. Hyungseob menahan tangisnya.

"Sudahlah! Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini!" kata pelatih sambil membanting pintunya.

Hyungseob 'tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia ingin debut! Tapi, mengapa lelaki bernama Park Woojin dirasa lebih penting daripada eksistensinya disini? Hyungseob merasa bodoh sekali, kenapa lelakki yang bernama Park Woojin itu berhasil mengelabui pikirannya.

"Keluar kalian semua, team A akan memakai ruangan ini" kata pelatih lagi.

Tiba-tiba datanglah segerombolan orang berseragam Pink yang memancarkan aura bintang. Seperti biasa, pandangan Hyungseob beralih ke lelaki bergingsul itu. Hyungseob tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

Menyadari itu, hal yang sama dilakukan Woojin pada saat melihat Hyungseob.

Ya! Dia mulai bergumam betapa indahnya pesona lelaki berparas cantik tersebut, hingga mata mereka bertemu. Baik Woojin maupun Hyungseob tidak mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lainnya, meskipun dapat dirasakan kecanggungan antara mereka berdua.

Hyungseob tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan latihan. Hal itu sukses membuat Woojin salah tingkah dan tidak konsentrasi hari itu.

'Apa ini namanya cinta?' batin Woojin, sementara itu di sisi lain

'Aku harus berada di team A pada saat re-evaluation nanti' batin Hyungseob.

Benar saja, Hyungseob berlatih keras untuk re-evaluation. Hingga membuat para pelatih lainnya merasa takjub akan perubahan Hyungseob yang terbilang cukup signifikan.

Tiba saatnya untuk memberikan hasil re-evaluation tersebut.

"Ahn Hyungseob" kata Kahi dengan wajah yang serius. Hyungseob sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi dan tiba-tiba…

"Chukkae… Kamu di team A sekarang"

"Jinjja?" kata Hyungseob tidak percaya. Kahi mengangguk.

Melihat itu, Hyungseob senang dan langsung lari menuju team A.

'Park Woojin, aku datang' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba...

Bruk!!!!

Krik… Krik… Krik..

"Geurae…" kata BOA lirih.

TBC

Inget kan pas Hyungseob lari ke team A pakai acara nabrak pintu sampai jatuh nyusrug segala? Nah disitulah inspirasi ke sekian kenapa ff ini dibuatt... I hope you guys like it and jangan lupa votecomment juga...

P.S: Ini juga di publish di wattpadd, idnya rkm2803


	4. 10 out of 10 Part 1

Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Apabila ada perbedaan antara yang ditayangkan dengan cerita ini, mohon dimaafkan karena emang author yang males flashback akibat takut baper… ENJOY!!!

10 out of 10

Part I

Berada satu tim dengan orang yang kita suka memang impian 2 insan yang sedang jatuh cinta ini. Apapun akan dilakukan untuk dapat menarik perhatian pasangannya. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh dua anak manusia yang bernama Ahn Hyungseob dan Park Woojin.

"Woojin, kkaja…Kita ke aula" kata Hyungseob

"Untuk apa?" kata Woojin ketus. Sebetulnya dia bukan ketus, lebih tepatnya gugup.

"Pemilihan lagu awal kau lupa?" teriak Daniel.

Woojin hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Woojin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hyungseob. Hyungseob bingung.

"Bantu aku berdiri" kata Woojin.

Hyungseob mengerti dan membantunya. Sayang meskipun tubuh Woojin terlihat kecil, bagi Hyungseob itu berat hingga badannya sedikit limbung. Woojin dengan sigap menahannya.

"Hati-hati, aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa di penampilan pertamamu" kata Woojin sambil memamerkan gingsulnya. Seketika Hyungseob ambyar dan mengerjapkan matanya.

'Imut sekali…' batin Woojin

'Ahhh… Eotteohke' batin Hyungseob

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi dimana Woojin menahan pinggang Hyungseob. Perlahan wajah Woojin semakin dekat ke arah Hyungseob, tiba-tiba…

"Hyungseob, Woojin… Cepatlah… Shooting akan segera dimulai" teriak salah satu staff. Woojin dan Hyungseob langsung sadar dan berlari ke aula dengan posisi tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Suasana di aula sangat ramai. Ada yang gugup, ada yang sedang bercanda satu dengan lainnya, ada yang sedang bermesraan dan tentu saja ada yang sedang bersikap manis di depan orang yang disuka, seperti yang dilakukan oleh pasangan Woojin dan Hyungseob.

"Woojin, lagu apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Hyungseob

Krik… krik… krik…

"Woojin!" kata Hyungseob kesal. Woojin kaget!

"Apa?" kata Woojin ketus. Woojin bukannya tidak mendengar, tapi memang dia gugup setiap Hyungseob berada di sekitarnya.

"Ah… Molla" kata Hyungseob sambil meninggalkan Woojin.

Woojin ingin mengejarnya, tetapi dia terlalu takut. Di tambah, anak-anak Yuehua terlihat menyeramkan di matanya.

"Baiklah… Semua berkumpul" kata PDnim. Lalu, dia memilih siapa orang yang berhak memilih teamnya masing-masing.

"Hwang Minhyun dan terakhir Park Woojin" kata PDnim.

Woojin kaget, senang sekaligus khawatir. Ia ingin Hyungseob berada di timnya. Dia mulai was-was ketika para "orang terpilih itu" memilih anggota teamnya.

Bagaimana dengan Hyungseob? Oh tentu saja dia ingin Woojin memilihnya. Itulah mengapa dia berusaha tidak terlihat saat para "orang terpilih" itu memilih anggotanya.

Dia berusaha menarik perhatian Woojin dan memberikan kode-kode yang sesungguhnya tidak dimengerti oleh Woojin.

"Baiklah, Hwang Minhyun" kata PDnim

"Aku memilih Kim Jonghyun, Kang Daniel, Kim Jaehwan, Ong Seungwoo dan…"

Minhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia melihat Hyungseob sedang memberikan kode rahasia kepada Woojin.

Menyadari itu, Woojin mulai menggiggiti jarinya. Ya! Dia takut Minhyun akan memilih Hyungseob. Minhyun menghela nafas.

"Terakhir adalah Ahn…" Kata Minhyun.

'SIALAN' umpat Woojin dalam hati

"Kwon Hyunbin" kata Minhyun.

Woojin tersentak dan melihat ke arah Minhyun dengan takjub. Minhyun hanya tersenyum.

'Go get him' ucap Minhyun memberikan isyarat pada Woojin. Woojin mengedipkan matanya sebagai simbol ucapan terima kasih kepada Minhyun.

"Park Woojin, silahkan" kata PDnim

"Aku memilih Noh Taehyun Hyung, lalu Choi Junyoung hyung, lalu mmm Hong Eunki hyung, Yoon Yongbin hyung, Byeon Hyunmin hyung dan…" kata Woojin. Woojin tersenyum.

"Arraseo... Ahn Hyungseob"

Hyungseob melihat ke arah Woojin senang. Dia berlari ke arah Woojin dan langsung memeluknya. Woojin kaget, dadanya berdetak kencang.

"Gomawo Woojin!!!" teriak Hyungseob

"I… itu…" kata Minhyun menunjuk ke arah Woojin

"Darah" kata Jihoon

Lalu….

BRUKK!!!

Woojin pingsan

TBC

Iya saudara-saudara… Woojin mimisan hahaha… Jadi ceritanya tuh Woojin malu malu tapi mau, nanti di part selanjutnya keliatan kok shy shy catnya si Paku (?). Jangan lupa follow dan commentnya yaaa~ #ketjupbasah


	5. 10 out of 10 Part 2

Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Apabila ada perbedaan antara yang ditayangkan dengan cerita ini, mohon dimaafkan karena emang author yang males flashback akibat takut baper... ENJOY!!!

10 out of 10

Part II

Setelah insiden pingsan dan mimisan itu, Woojin mulai menjauh dari Hyungseob. Bukan, bukan karena Woojin membencinya. Hanya saja, Woojin takut tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan tariannya.

Ditambah dengan konflik yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Taehyun, membuat semuanya berantakan.

Lain halnya dengan Hyungseob yang semakin gencar mendekati Woojin. Bisa dibilang, dimana ada Woojin pasti ada Hyungseob yang menghampiri.

Woojin mengalami kesialan bertubi-tubi. Hari ini para pelatih memarahi timnya. Sebagai seorang leader, dia harus bisa menyatukan semuanya. Dia akhirnya mengajar timnya dengan lebih keras.

"Arggghh!!!" teriak Woojin frustasi

"Woojin, gwenchana?" kata Hyungseob menghampiri.

"Biarkan aku sendiri" kata Woojin

"Tapi..."

"BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!" bentak Woojin.

Hyungseob yang selama ini tidak pernah dibentak langsung diam membatu. Woojin semakin kesal melihatnya.

"UNTUK APA KAMU DISINI? MAU MENGACAUKAN PIKIRANKU LAGI? MAU MENGACAUKAN MOODKU LAGI HAH? AKU LELAH MENGAJARI KALIAN SEMUA! KAPAN KALIAN BISA BERSATU! ARRGGHH!!!"

"W-Woojin" Hyungseob berusaha menenangkannya

"DAN KAU AHN HYUNGSEOB!" bentak Woojin lagi

"APA MAUMU HAH? MEMBERIKU KODE KODE TIDAK JELAS! MEMELUKKU DI DEPAN SEMUA ORANG! MENGHANTUI PIKIRANKU SELAMA INI! MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA?" Hyungseob berusaha menahan air mata

" MULAI SEKARANG JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI! PAHAM!" Bentak Woojin.

Hyungseob kaget hingga terjatuh. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan berlari keluar.

Menyadari itu, Woojin tahu apa yang dia lakukan salah. Dadanya sakit setelah membentak Hyungseob.

"Kuakui kita memang lambat, tapi tidak seharusnya kau membentak Hyungseob seperti itu" kata Taehyun.

"Bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang mementingkan kebahagiaanmu dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Sadarkah kau Park Woojin bahwa kau spesial dimatanya?" ucap Yoongbin sambil berjalan keluar.

Woojin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Dia bingung... Di satu, dia memang risih dengan keberadaan Hyungseob di sampingnya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga sangat nyaman dengan perhatian Hyungseob kepadanya.

"Eh buset, itu anak orang kenapa nangis?" kata Jisung menghampiri tim Woojin.

Semua orang melihat ke arah Woojin. Jisung yang mengerti situasinya, langsung mendekati Woojin.

Belum sempat Jisung mendekati, tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak:

"SIAPA YANG NANGISIN HYUNGSEOB HYUNG?!" suara tersebut familiar di telinga Woojin.

Iya! Siapa lagi yang berteriak selain leader anak-anak Yuehua yang terkenal over-protective terhadap teman satu agensinya, Lee Euiwoong, kekasih barunya Joo Haknyeon.

Woojin hanya bisa pasrah dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan terjadi. Dia tidak takut berhadapan dengan mulut pedas Euiwoong.

Yang dia takutkan adalah, Hyungseob berhenti memberikan perhatiannya.

Mereka sukses membawakan lagu 10 out of 10 dari 2PM. Semua merasa senang, kecuali pasangan Woojin dan Hyungseob.

Ya! Bagaimana tidak. Hyungseob menjauhi Woojin. Dia bahkan berubah menjad lebih pendiam. Tidak, bukannya Hyungseob tidak suka kepada Woojin. Tapi, dia takut Woojin masih marah kepadanya.

Di sisi lain, mimpi buruk Woojin menjadi kenyataan. Hyungseob menjauhinya. Dia merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Salahnya sendiri, dia tidak meminta maaf kepada Hyungseob. Woojin berpikir untuk apa, toh ada dan tidak ada Hyungseob sama saja. Tetapi, hati Woojin berkata lain.

Dia ingin Hyungseob berada di sampingnya. Tapi, yang memintanya untuk menjauh kan Woojin sendiri. Pikiran Woojin memang sedang tidak jernih waktu itu.

Setelah selesai, mereka berkumpul di atas panggung. Woojin berdiri lemas, namun dia mencium aura yang dia rindukan selama ini.

Ya! Hyungseob berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum padanya. Dia menahan diri agar insiden tersebut tidak terjadi lagi. Tapi apa daya, senyuman itu berhasil mengalihkan dunianya. Ya Woojin sampai salah tingkah, padahal belum tentu senyuman ini ditujukan untuknya.

Saat pengumuman berlangsung, Hyungseob sengaja duduk di samping Woojin. Hyungseob tidak bisa menahan rasa bahwa dia memang merindukan sosok Woojin pada saat pengumuman, semua kehilangan harapan karena terus kalah hingga...

"Yoon Jisung 66 - Byeon Hyunmin 100"

Semua bersorak, karena akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk menang. Giliran Hyungseob kali ini...

"Ayo Hyungseob..." kata Eunki

Tiba-tiba

163 votes

Semua orang bersorak atas kemenangan telaknya. Terutama Woojin, dia ingin memeluk Hyungseob. Tapi naas, Hyungseob sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahnya.

Giliran Woojin kali ini. Woojin sangat gugup dan mulai menggiggiti jarinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang menggeggam tangannya.

Dia melihat ke arah orang yang memegang tangannya tersebut, seseorang yang secara tidak sadar sangat dia rindukan, seseorang yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Dia adalah Ahn Hyungseob.

'Imut' batin Woojin

Saking terpesonanya dia lupa dengan votenya. Hasilnya sungguh mengecewakan, dia hanya mendapat 31 vote. Tetapi, dia tidak peduli.

Seseorang di sampingnya membuat dirinya menjadi seorang pemenang.

"Baiklah sekarang total keseluruhan" kata Taemin mengagetkan kedua insan yang sedang bertatapan.

Hasilnya adalah...

357 vs 401

Tim Woojin menang! Semuanya bersorak dan saling berpelukkan.

Lalu, staff mengarahkan mereka untuk kembali. Woojin teringat ini saat yang tepat untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"Hyungseob~ah.." panggil Woojin.

Semua menengok ke arahnya tanpa terkecuali, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Woojin. Bahkan staff yang mengerti keadaan itu, memberikan jeda waktu 5 menit untuk penampilan selanjutnya.

Woojin malu, tetapi dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Mianhae" kata Woojin

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hyungseob sedikit ketus

"Karena membentakmu. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti itu. Tapi tolong, jangan menjauhiku. Aku... aku merindukanmu" kata Woojin

Semua kaget dengan pernyataan Woojin, tidak terkecuali Hyungseob. Hyungseob berjalan ke arah Woojin.

"Mianhae, mianhae telah membuatmu menangis, I'm sorry for..." ucapan Woojin terhenti karena dia merasakan kecupan manis di pipinya.

"Aku memaafkanmu"kata Hyungseob.

Pipinya sangat merah dan dia berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Park Woojin"

Semua mata tertuju pada Hyungseob

"Saranghae" kata Hyungseob kilat dan langsung berlari ke ruang tunggu karena malu.

Sementara itu, Woojin hanya diam mematung dan...

"Ya ampun mimisan lagi"

Tbc

Nahloh hahaha... Aku receh banget... Habisnya di episode ini banyak banget yang bisa disambungin. Kira-kira Woojin peka ga ya, secara Hyungseob udah ngegas begitu... hahaha

Oh ya jangan lupa follow dan comment ya... Dank U~ #ketjupbasah


	6. Get Ugly

Get Ugly

Woojin telah memilih lagu apa yang akan dia pilih, iya itu adalah Get Ugly by Jason Derulo.

'Kira-kira siapa yang akan satu tim denganku? Aku berharap Samuel dan Jihoon berada di tim...'

"Hahaha" Woojin tertawa getir melihat siapa yang menjadi rekannya.

"Wah kalian bukan lagi tim Avengers, tapi GUARDIAN OF THE GALAXY" kata Jisung.

Memang benar, peringkat 1,2,4,5,6 dan 24 berada dalam 1 tim. Woojin merasa tertekan, tetapi tidak dengan Hyungseob.

"Kita pasti bisa! Ya kan, Woojin?". Woojin hanya diam saja.

Hyungseob sebetulnya merasa minder berada di dalam tim ini. Semua terasa begitu asing, semua terlihat hebat dan tidak menganggap dirinya ada. Hanya Woojin yang isebetulnya

"Mari kita pilih siapa yang akan menjadi leader dan center" kata Samuel

"Aku memang belum berpengalaman, tapi aku ingin menjadi leader" kata Daniel

"Lalu siapa yang jadi center?" Samuel, Jihoon dan Woojin mengangkat tangan.

Hyungseob merasa senang karena akhirnya Woojin merasa percaya diri.

"Karena ini lagu barat, lebih baik Samuel saja yang menjadi center". Woojin hanya bisa pasrah.

Hyungseob yang menyadari itu ingin menghampirinya. Tetapi, Hyungseob tidak ingin Woojin menjauh darinya.

Woojin yang masih merasa tertekan tidak sadar akan hal itu. Woojin hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia menonjol pada penampilan kali ini.

"Woojin, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Hyungseob. Woojin mengangguk lemas.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menjadi center. Tidak apa-apa, bagiku kau adalah centernya" kata Hyungseob tersenyum.

Woojin melihat kearah Hyungseob. Sejujurnya, dia merasa senang karena Hyungseob menenangkannya.

"Kita berjuang sama-sama, oke ? Woojin FIGHTING!" kata Hyungseob lagi.

Woojin hanya menatap Hyungseob dan bergegas untuk pergi. Melihat itu, Hyungseob hanya bisa tersenyum dan berharap Woojin dapat melihatnya. Ia ingin Woojin tersenyum, bukan depresi seperti ini.

Tiba saatnya bagi mereka tampil dihadapan Kahi, pelatihnya. Pikiran Woojin dan Hyungseob tidak bisa tenang. Hyungseob tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan pelatihnya, tapi dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Woojin. Dia ingin Woojin menjadi yang terbaik, biarkan dirinya tidak masuk final asalkan Woojin bisa.

Sementara Woojin, dia hanya memikirkan diri sendiri.

Pada saat proses penilaian, Woojin terlihat sangat gugup dan tanpa sengaja memegang tangan Hyungseob. Menyadari itu, Hyungseob sangat senang.

"Peringkat pertama Park Woojin"

Hyungseob langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Ia ingin mencium Woojin, tapi dia terlalu malu. Apalagi setelah insiden Woojin mimisan part 2.

'Andaikan dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku' batin Hyungseob

Di sisi lain, Woojin merasa sedih karena Hyungseob mendapatkan peringkat yang tidak memuaskan. Itulah mengapa dia menggenggam tangan Hyungseob. Hyungseob hanya tersenyum.

S

etelah acara selesai, seluruh tim kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" kata Samuel.

"Aku mau tidur" kata Hyungseob

"Tunggu!" Woojin menahan Hyungseob.

"Ikut aku"

"Tapi aku ngantuk, Jin" rengek Hyungseob

"Hyungseob, kumohon"

"Baiklah". Hyungseob berjalan dengan memeluk tangan Woojin.

"Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru" kata Samuel. Jihoon mengangguk.

"Nggak masuk?" kata Samuel

"Nanti saja, ada yang lagi memadu kasih di dalam. Aku mau ke Guanlin dulu. Bye"

Benar saja! Saat Samuel membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat pasangan OngNiel sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak seumurnya. Dia langsung membanting pintu kamar.

"Aku tidur di tempat Daehwi saja"

Woojin mengajak Hyungseob ke tempat latihan. Hyungseob yang kelelahan, hanya bisa pasrah.

Bukannya dia tidak mau berduaan dengan Woojin, tapi dia sangat lelah. Dia ingin tidur.

"Ngapain kita kesini, Jin?" kata Hyungseob sambil menguap

Tiba-tiba

CUP!!!

Hyungseob merasakan seseorang tengah melumat bibirnya. Hyungseob gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan kupu-kupu keluar dari perutnya. Pelan-pelan dia membalas lumatan itu.

Setelah cukup lama mereka memadu kasih, Woojin melepaskan pagutannya. Kekecewaan terpampang di wajah Hyungseob.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Woojin sambil memanerkan gingsulnya.

Hyungseob menggeleng. Dia terlalu malu untuk melihat Woojin.

"Jadian yuk?" kata Woojin.

"Eh?" Hyungseob melongo, takut dia salah dengar.

"Jadian yuk, Ahn Hyungseob"

Hyungseob langsung mengangguk senang dan memeluk Woojin. Woojin kembali mencium Hyungseob. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga...

"PARK WOOJIN! AHN HYUNGSEOB! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?

TBC

Sebelumnya, maaf kalau part ini nggak seunyu part sebelumnya. Karena part ini yang dibuat pertama kali. Hahaha. Author males ngedit, gara-gara di tegor dosen *malah curhat*. Intinya Jinseob bahagia disini. Apakah nanti mereka akan bahagia selamanya kayak sundalela? Nantikan di part selanjutnya #ketjup basah

P.S : jangan lupa follow dan comment yaaa... Kritik dan saran terbuka lebar :D #ketjup basah lagi


	7. Oh Little Girl

Semenjak kejadian dimana Woojin dan Hyungseob melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh, para staff sepakat untuk tidak membuat Hyungseob dan Woojin berada dalam satu tim.

Oh Little Girl

(Hyungseob's Story)

'Huaaa!!! Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin bersama Woojin lagi. Bagaimana bisa mereka memisahkan kami?' teriak Hyungseob dalalm hati saat mengetahui keputusan itu.

Ditambah karena Woojin berada di rumah sakit selama seminggu dan staff melarang mereka untuk bertemu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia ingin tetap berada di sana bersama Woojin. Bahkan ingin debut bersama. Masa bodohlah dengan keinginan Yuehua untuk mendebutkan mereka.

Hyungseob berjalan lemah ke arah ruang latihannya yang baru. Dia menenangkan diri agar terlihat ceria seperti biasa, lagipula dia sedang shooting. Akan terasa aneh kalau dia terlihat frustasi.

"Anyyong, kok aku nggak disapa?" kata Hyungseob sambil menimbulkan kepalanya.

Krik krik krik

Tidak ada respon dari mereka

'Aku ingin sama Woojin saja' kata Hyungseob dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian Euiwoong masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Disitu Hyungseob merasa sedikit tenang, karena ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

Setelah eliminasi kedua, para peserta diberikan waktu bebas selama sehari. Itu agar mereka bisa beristirahat meskipun hanya sementara.

Hyungseob memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghampiri Woojin.

"Jagiya~" kata Hyungseob sambil memeluk Woojin dari belakang.

Tidak ada respon

"Jagiya!!!!"

Tidak ada respon

"Ya! Park Woojin!" teriak Hyungseob di telinga Woojin

"Hmm?" kata Woojin singkat

"Kamu wangi" kata Hyungseob sambil menghirup aroma Woojin.

Woojin hanya memutar matanya.

"Ke taman yuk. Aku kangen kamu" kata Hyungseob

"Aku sibuk"

"Tapi, Jin"

"Aku sibuk! Jangan ganggu aku!" Terlihat kekecewaan di wajah Hyungseob.

"Arrasseo... Ikut aku" kata Woojin. Hyungseob senang dan langsung menggandeng Woojin.

"Kok kesini? Ini kan libur" kata Hyungseob kecewa

"Aku harus latihan. Sainganku terlalu berat kali ini." Hyungseob kembali memajukan bibirnya.

"Iya... Iya..." kata Hyungseob menurut.

Hyungseob sedih, ia ingin Woojin bersamanya memadu kasih.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sebuah lumatan kecil di bibirnya. Hyungseob melihat ke arah Woojin. Woojin tersenyum.

"Diam dan nikmatilah, my princess" Hyungseob tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Woojin dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Tanpa tersadar, Hyungseob sudah berada di atas kasurnya sampai seorang mengganggu tidur lelapnya...

"Hyungseob, bangun" Euiwoong membangunkan Hyungseob

"Nggghhh..."

"Bangun! Latihan!" Hyungseob terbangun

"Woojin mana?"

"Entah. Sudah cepat mandi. Kita akan membuat kejutan untuk Jihoon dan Sewoon". Hyungseob mengangguk.

"Ahh, badanku sakit sekali".

Hyungseob tersadar dan langsung memeriksa lehernya yang putih bersih. Seketika dia tersipu akan perlakuan Woojin semalam, meskipun akhirnya dia kesulitan untuk berjalan.

Jihoon's Birthday

Setelah team Slate sepakat untuk membuat kejutan, Hyungseob terlihat murung... Hingga dia terlalu malas untuk mengikuti acara itu.

"Minki Hyung, kau serius nggak sih? Kalau begini terus, kita bisa gagal" kata Geunhee. Minki hanya diam.

"Baiklah, kita ulang sekali lagi" kata Sewoon.

Entah kenapa mood Jihoon terlalu buruk kali ini. Dia membanting pintunya. Sewoon menyusulnya.

"Hyungseob, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Euiwoong. Hyungseob mengangguk. Sebetulnya dia berbohong, dia ingin Woojin di sampingnya. Dia rindu perhatian Woojin padanya.

Jihoon masuk lagi. Entah apa yang diributkan, Minki dan Geunhee langsung keluar.

"Aku akan menghampiri mereka" kata Sewoon

"Jangan ikut campur Hyung" kata Jinyoung, Hyungseob dan Euiwoong kompak.

Tiba-tiba...

Minki dan Geunhee masuk membawa kue dan mereka semua menyanyikan lagu "Happy Birthday" untuk Sewoon dan Jihoon. Semua menikmati kuenya, kecuali Hyungseob yang terus murung.

"Hyungseob, kau kenapa?" Tanya Euiwoong khawatir

"Hiks... hiks" tangis Hyungseob pecah. Mendadak suasana berubah menjadi sendu.

"Hyungseob~ah" kata Euiwoong mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku kangen Woojin" kata Hyungseob. Semua terdiam.

Semua tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi, keputusan staff untuk memisahkan mereka sudah bulat.

"Baiklah, kita latihan dulu. Nanti setelah selesai tampil, kita ketemu Woojin ya" kata Sewoon.

Hyungseob mengangguk dan melanjutkan latihannya.

Oh Little Girl

Slate

Penampilan mereka dibilang cukup sukses, ditambah dengan ide Minki agar Hyungseob membawa bunga mawar. Minki bilang, bahwa kecantikan Hyungseob terpancar nyata.

Benar saja, saat Hyungseob tampil terlihat seseorang yang sangat antusias memandang kecantikannya. Dia tidak berhenti bergumam betapa indah mahluk di depannya ini. Saat Hyungseob, mengeluarkan mawarnya...

"I'll only protect you"

DEG!

"Park Woojin apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

TBC

Maaf banget baru update, author tuh lagi kebanyakan tugas ditambah Song Song Couple nikah... Akutu gabisa diginiin... Hari ini double update yaa... Jangan lupa vommentnya...

#ketjupbasah


	8. Never

Semenjak kejadian dimana Woojin dan Hyungseob melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh, para staff sepakat untuk tidak membuat Hyungseob dan Woojin berada dalam satu tim.

NEVER

(Woojin's POV)

'SIAL' batin Woojin.

Woojin kesal dengan keputusan staff yang tidak masuk akal. Bisa-bisanya mereka memisahkan Woojin dengan Hyungseob. Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa Woojin sangat merindukan Hyungseob?

Ya! Seminggu berada di rumah sakit akibat matanya bermasalah, memang membuat Woojin sangat merindukan keberadaan Hyungseob di sisinya.

"ARRRGHH!!!" teriak Woojin frustasi

"Woojin, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jonghyun

"Woojin, semua akan baik-baik saja, dengan atau tanpa Hyungseob" kata Guanlin

"APA KAU BILANG ?!" kata Woojin sambil mengangkat kerah Guanlin

"Hey, hey sudahlah. Kita semua disini terpisah dengan pasangan kita" kata Daehwi

"Tidak dengan Jonghyun hyung" kata Woojin

"Woojin, sudahlah. Kumohon, bisa-bisa…" ucapan Minhyun terpotong.

"Woojin kemari" kata salah satu staff. Woojin berjalan menuju ke arah staff.

"Perasaanku tidak enak" kata Minhyun

"Salahnya sendiri terlalu asik bercumbu tanpa lihat tempat" kata Guanlin

"Guanlin~ah…" kata Jonghyun

"Apa ?"

Sementara itu di sisi lain…

"Rumor tentang JinSeob couple telah menyebar luas. Kau harus menjaga jarak tentang Hyungseob"

"Kenapa? OngNiel saja bisa bersama. Kenapa aku tidak?" protes Woojin

"OngNiel menaikkan rating kita, sementara JinSeob hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Kami juga tidak mempunyai screen time untuk kalian. Ditambah matamu sedang bermasalah, aku tidak ingin kalian membawa masalah"

"Tapi…"

"Jika kau tidak menuruti kami, maka salah satu dari kalian akan kami keluarkan dari program ini"

"Ah arrasseo" jawab Woojin frustasi.

Setelah eliminasi kedua, para peserta diberikan waktu bebas selama sehari. Itu agar mereka bisa beristirahat meskipun hanya sementara.

Woojin berusaha menjauhi Hyungseob, meskipun itu cukup sakit baginya.

"Jagiya~" kata Hyungseob sambil memeluk Woojin dari belakang.

Woojin berusaha untuk tidak merespon.

"Jagiya!!!!"

Woojin masih menahan diri.

"Ya! Park Woojin!" teriak Hyungseob di telinga Woojin.

"Hmm?" kata Woojin singkat

"Kamu wangi" kata Hyungseob sambil menghirup aroma Woojin.

Woojin hanya memutar matanya.

Tetapi hati Woojin berkata lain, ia sangat bahagia melihat Hyungseob sangat manja. Ia ingin menciumnya, tetapi para staff mengawasinya.

"Ke taman yuk. Aku kangen kamu" kata Hyungseob.

"Aku sibuk"

"Tapi, Jin"

"Aku sibuk! Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Woojin.

Terlihat kekecewaan di wajah Hyungseob. Woojin tidak tega melihat wajah Hyungseob seperti itu. Lagi, ia ingin menciumnya.

"Arrasso... Ikut aku" kata Woojin. Hyungseob senang dan langsung menggandeng Woojin.

"Kok kesini? Ini kan libur" kata Hyungseob kecewa.

"Aku harus latihan. Sainganku terlalu berat kali ini." Hyungseob kembali memajukan bibirnya.

"Iya… Iya…" kata Hyungseob menurut.

'Maafkan aku sayang, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita berdua' batin Woojin sambil melanjutkan latihannya.

Tetapi, tetap saja perhatian Woojin teralihkan dengan lelaki yang tengah menunduk di belakangnya.

'Persetan dengan kata-kata staff! Dia lebih penting di bandingkan program ini'.

Ia menghampiri Hyungseob yang masih sedih dan melumat bibirnya pelan. Woojin mengusap wajah Hyungseob yang selembut kapas dan berkata:

"Diam dan nikmatilah, my princess"

kata Woojin sambil menggendong Hyungseob dipangkuannya.

Tanpa tersadar, mereka berdua tertidur di dalam ruang latihan.

Woojin melihat ke arah jamnya. Sudah pukul 3 pagi. Sebentar lagi para staff akan berkeliling untuk memeriksa keadaan. Buru-buru Woojin menggendong Hyungseob ke kamarnya.

Woojin meletakkan Hyungseob secara lembut. Tiba-tiba…

Lampu menyala

"Darimana saja kalian?" kata Euiwoong.

"Ah emmm…" kata Woojin gagap.

"Pukul berapa ini? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kau tidak tahu resiko yang akan kalian hadapi?".

"Aku sudah mengembalikannya" bela Woojin.

"Keluarlah, sebelum staff menyadari".

"Jangan beritahu Hyungseob bahwa aku yang mengantarnya".

"Arraseo" kata Euiwoong sambil menutup pintunya.

Woojin berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" kata salah satu staff.

"Aku baru dari kamar mandi".

"Kamar mandi di sebelah kanan, kenapa kau ada di sayap kiri?" kata staff lagi. Woojin menunduk, ia takut Hyungseob akan dikeluarkan dari program ini.

"Aku mengerti… Aku akan merahasiakan ini dari staff yang lain, kau tidak usah takut. Aku ada di pihakmu" kata staff itu.

"Jinjja?" kata Woojin senang.

"Iya. Sekarang cepat kembali, sebelum yang lain datang". Woojin mengangguk dan langsung bergegas ke kamarnya.

Ya! Staff tersebut adalah staff yang membantu hubungan JinSeob berlayar. Dia tidak suka dengan keputusan Ahn PD untuk memisahkan mereka. Keputusan yang konyol, bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan kapal lain berlayar tapi tidak dengan JinSeob?.

Never

Nation's Son

Woojin bersiap untuk tampil lagu Never. Setelah sebelumnya, dia merasa bersalah akibat lagu yang dibawakan oleh team Slate.

Entah kenapa lagu ini sangat menggambarkan perasaan Woojin saat ini. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, dia seperti ini. Dia berkata dalam hati…

'Lagu ini untukmu, permaisuriku'

Sementara itu di sisi lain, ada lelaki yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Woojin. Ia tahu lagu ini sangat enak untuk di dengar ditambah dia menggilai orang yang membawanya, hingga salah satu lirik yang berbunyi:

"I am going on my way"

Dia menunduk…

'Woojin~ah'

TBC

Maaf banget kalau part Woojin kesannya dikit hahaha. Soalnya lebih menjiwai partnya Hyungseob… BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAKU BULUKKU SAYANG!!! Semoga makin kece, makin ganteng, makin wangi, makin positive de el el… Jangan lupa vote dan commentnya yaaa….

#ketjupbasah


	9. Always

Sudah memasuki eliminasi terakhir, semua orang merasa gugup karena takut tereliminasi. Persaingan semakin ketat.

"Peringkat 20…"

"Lai Guanlin". Semua bersorak, tetapi tidak dengan Hyungseob.

Dia kecewa, Euiwoong tidak akan ada bersamanya lagi. Hanya dia yang bertahan.

"Euiwoong… Hiks hiks" tangis Hyungseob pecah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada Woojin disini" kata Euiwoong.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin sendiri"

"Hyung tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Ayo semangat! Jangan nangis lagi, okay?' kata Euiwoong sambil menghapus air mata Hyungseob. Lalu, dia menghampiri Woojin.

"Hyung, apapun yang terjadi. Tolong jaga kakakku. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu" Woojin mengangguk dan melihat ke arah Hyungseob.

"Aku berjanji" kata Woojin

ALWAYS

Lagi-lagi Hyungseob dan Woojin harus merasa kecewa karena tidak berada dalam satu tim. Hyungseob sedikit frustasi dengan itu. Woojin meminta Daehwi untuk menjaga Hyungseob, karena pengawasan makin ketat.

"Saatnya Daehwi cam!" Daehwi berkeliling untuk merekam aktivitas member. Dia melihat ke arah Hyungseob yang terus menunuduk.

"Hyungseob~ah" sapa Daehwi.

"Hmm?"

"Aku lagi pegang Daehwi Cam, ceria dong". Hyungseob mengangguk.

Daehwi merasa iba, dia merasa para staff sudah keterlaluan karena melakukan ini.

"Aku pastikan Woojin melihat ini. Sekarang, kamu harus ceria. Biar Woojin senang" kata Daehwi sambil mencubit pipi Hyungseob.

Hyungseob mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang kita mulai. Ready??!!!"

"Ready!" kata Hyungseob semangat. Daehwi menyalakan kameranya.

"Hyungseob~ah, lagi apa?"

"Lagi istirahat"Daehwi langsung duduk di sebelah Hyungseob.

"Hyungseob, kau lebih suka Woojin atau Daehwi?"

"Tentu saja Woojin". Daehwi tertawa di dalam hatinya.

'Tunggu sampai kau melihat ini, Park Woojin'

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Woojin berusaha tenang . karena dalam beberapa hari, dia dan Hyungseob akan bersatu kembali. Dia sudah tidak peduli apakah dirinya akan maju ke 11 besar atau tidak. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Hyungseob.

"Jin, dicariin daehwi di sebelah" kata Jinyoung.

"Hah Daehwi?" Jinyoung mengangguk.

Woojin langsung bergegas untuk menghampiri Daehwi.

Siapa tahu ada informasi terbaru tentang kekasih cantiknya.

"AAA… Woojin~ah… Woojin oppa!" teriak Samuel dan Jihoon yang sedang asik memainkan SamHoon cam.

"Ahh… ne… ne" Woojin terlihat buru-buru.

'Sialan, mereka tidak tahu kalau aku sedang buru-buru?'.

Woojin berlari ke arah tempat latihan Super Hot. Alasan dia berlari bukan karena Daehwi, tetapi kekasih cantiknya Ahn Hyungseob.

Perlahan, Woojin membuka pintunya. Pandangannya langsung teralihkan dengan lelaki cantik yang dirindukannya selama ini.

"Hyungseob~ah" katanya lirih.

"Woojin…" Hyungseob tersenyum.

Baik Woojin dan Hyungseob ingin memeluk satu sama lain. Tetapi, CCTV menghalangi segalanya. Woojin mengusap pipi Hyungseob yang lembut. Ya! Dia sangat mencintai lelaki ini. Lelaki yang membuatnya bertahan.

Saat mereka sedang asik memandangi satu dengan lainnya, tiba-tiba Jihoon berteriak.

"Woojin! Ahn PD sedang kemari. Cepatlah, sebelum dia datang". Woojin dan Hyungseob kaget mendengarnya. Woojin berkata:

"Aku akan kembali ke sisimu, aku janji"

Hyungseob mengangguk dan melepaskan Woojin yang tengah menjauh.

Super Hot

Tiba saatnya tim Super Hot untuk tampil. Hyungseob sangat gugup. Melihat itu, Woojin menghampirinya.

"Hyungseob, kamu pasti bisa" kata Woojin sambil mencium pipinya. Hyungseob tersenyum.

"Ekhem!" kata salah satu staff.

Hyungseob langsung berlari dan bersiap ke atas panggung.

"Kau tidak bisa diberitahu" kata staff kepada Woojin.

Woojin hanya menggiggiti jarinya, habis sudah kesempatan dia untuk bersama dengan Hyungseob. Dia hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" _Get up get up then_ _get down get down_ _Get up get up and party"_

Hyungseob menggoyangkan kedua pinggulnya, membuat sang kekasih merasa tergoda.

'Imut sekali' batin Woojin

 _"She's hot,_

 _too super hot_

 _nananananana yeah"_

Hyungseob melakukan twerk dan Woojin merasa Hyungseob makin menarik di matanya.

'Akan kuhabisi kau mala mini, Ahn Hyungseob' batin Woojin lagi.

Hands on Me

Sekarang tiba saatnya untuk team Hands on Me untuk tampil. Ingin rasanya Hyungseob memberinya semangat. Tetapi, para staff terus menjauh mereka berdua. Akhirnya Hyungseob hanya memberikan flying kiss yang tentu saja ditangkap oleh Woojin.

 _"So take my hands, Let's dance_

 _Tonight, we're going to boogie tonight_

 _Woo hoo woo hoo_

 _Tonight, we're going to go crazy_

 _Boogie tonight, woo hoo woo hoo"_

Hyungseob merasa Woojin sangat sexy, dan Hyungseob ingin menari trouble maker di depannya. Tetapi apa daya, Hyungseob hanya bisa teriak ala fangirl yang habis melihat abs biasnya.

"Park Woojin, AKU MENCINTAIMU" teriak Hyungseob dan itu membuat para staff tidak senang. Tapi, Hyungseob tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Woojin sekarang.

Setelah keduanya tampil, tibalah pengumuman untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi member Wanna-One. Satu persatu member di panggil kedepan dan menjadi member Wanna-One.

"Selanjutnya, Brand New Music Park Woojin" semua bersorak atas kemenangan Woojin. Tidak terkecuali Hyungseob yang memeluk Woojin senang.

Woojin maju ke depan dan tidak berhenti berharap bahwa Hyungseob akan maju menjadi member Wanna One.

"Pemenang dari kompetisi ini adalah di antara Park Jihoon dan Kang Daniel" kata BoA.

"Peringkat 11 adalah…" Woojin harap-harap cemas.

"Ardor Able, Ha Sungwoon" hancur harapan Woojin untuk bersama Hyungseob. Woojin tidak ingin menang, dia hanya ingin bersama Hyungseob. Begitupun dengan Hyungseob, dia langsung menangis. Dia hanya ingin bersama Woojin.

Setelah acara selesai, Hyungseob tidak berhenti menangis. Tiba-tiba,

"Jauhi Woojin, atau kami akan menghancurkan karir Woojin". Mendengar itu, Hyungseob langsung lemas dan menangis sekencang mungkin.

Menyadari itu Justin langsung memeluk Hyungseob.

"Hyung, gwenchana?". Hyungseob menggeleng.

Jungjung dan Euiwoong langsung datang untuk menenangkan Hyungseob. Mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Hyungseob, Woojin langsung menghampirinya. Namun sayang, Euiwoong menghalangi Woojin.

"Jauhi Hyungseob"

TBC

Hiks hiks, sudah mendekati endingnya… Kira-kira endingnya gimana hayooo??? Mau tauu??? Review dulu donggg hahahaha… #Ketjup basah


	10. Final Concert

FINAL CONCERT

Woojin tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka memisahkan dirinya dengan Hyungseob. Dia terus memikirkan kesalahan apa yang mereka perbuat sehingga harus dipisahkan?

Sudah dua minggu semenjak Final Produce 101 berakhir, namun ia tidak mendengar kabar dari sang kekasih. Ia sangat merindukan sosok yang selalu membuatnya senang. Sosok Ahn Hyungseob.

Begitupun dengan Hyungseob, agensinya merestui hubungan mereka berdua. Tetapi tidak dengan agensi Woojin. Bahkan mereka tidak mengizinkan Woojin dan Hyungseob bertemu bahkan berinteraksi secara pribadi. Sekalipun mereka bertemu,pasti dengan pengawasan yang ketat.

"Woojin~ah" sapa seseorang

"Park Woojin!"

"Hmm" kata Woojin malas

"Ayo kita bersiap, semua sudah ready. Dan juga ada Hyungseob di sana" kata Minhyun.

Mendengar itu Woojin langsung bergegas dan berlari kea rah backstage untuk melihat kekasihnya.

"Hyungseob~ah" sapa Woojin.

Tidak ada respon

"Jagiya~" kata Woojin sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Woojin

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, yang ada malah Hyungseob pergi meninggalkannya.

Woojin heran, bukannya sudah 2 minggu mereka tidak bisa bebas seperti ini? Namun kenapa sikap Hyungseob makin dingin terhadapnya? Begitupun dengan anak-anak Yuehua yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Jin, ayo kita ke panggung" kata Daehwi

"Tapi… Hyungseob"

"Cepat"

Woojin hanya menuruti saja. Yang Woojin inginkan hanyalah semangat dari kekasih yang ia rindukan selama ini. Bukan seperti ini, dimana Hyungseob selalu menjauhi Woojin.

Begitu juga dengan Hyungseob. Bukan maksud hati ingin mengusir Woojin, namun ia ingat dengan perkataan salah satu staff.

 _"Aku akan menghancurkan karir Woojin"_ kata-kata it uterus terngiang di telinga Hyungseob.

"Hyung" kata Jungjung sambil memegang bahu Hyungseob.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" katanya lagi.

"Apa sih, Jung. Aku hanya lelah. Ayo kita bersiap buat nanti. Jangan lemah" kata Hyungseob ceria.

Semua tahu bahwa Hyungseob pura-pura tegar. Semua tahu bahwa Hyungseob menahan semua perasaaan ini demi Woojin. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain diam. Sesungguhnya staff akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkan karir mereka.

"Ayo semua bersiap ke atas panggung untuk penampilan terakhir!" kata salah satu staff yang sangat mendukung adanya JinSeob couple ini.

Dia juga merasa iba, namun yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah diam. Dia takut di pecat, namun di belakang itu dia tetap mencari cara untuk mempersatukan JinSeob kembali.

"Hyungseob, jangan khawatir. Aku akan membantu kalian" Hyungseob tersenyum.

"Kau tidak usah takut. Semua interaksimu dengan Woojin di atas panggung, tidak akan mempengaruhi karir Woojin".

"Gomawo, noona" kata Hyungseob.

"Nah sekarang kamu naik dan have fun!" Hyungseob mengangguk.

Alih-alih mendekati Woojin, dia malah asik sendiri dengan dunianya. Saat Woojin mendekati, dia malah semakin menjauh. Hal itu membuat Woojin heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Sadarkan Hyungseob bahwa ia sangat merindukannya?

Konserpun berakhir. Hyungseob terlihat sedang mendengarkan sesuatu melalui I-Podnya, terlihat beberapa bulir air mata membasahi matanya.

 _"It's not that I got scared to meet you again_ _I just hate it because I cannot tell if this is love_ _I don't want my heart get broken"_

Hyungseob terus mengulang lagu dan part itu, seperti sedang memanfaatkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, Hyungseob melihat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Woojin~ah" panggil Hyungseob.

Mendengar suara indah memanggilnya, Woojin langsung menghampiri dan memeluknya.

Namun tidak ada respond dari Hyungseob. Woojin bingung dan berkata:

"Jagiya, kau tidak apa-apa?". Hyungseob menggeleng.

"Katakan pada…" Ucapan Woojin terputus di barengi dengan tatapan seluruh peserta Produce 101.

"Woojin~ah" kata Hyungseob lirih.

"Mari kita berpisah"

 _"Movie's over._ _The movie's over_ _The curtain rings down as soon as the movie starts_ _Bye bye good bye bye_ _Don't make it bad oh girl_ _Please just leave me._ _The story was like a dream._ _Our relationship is over this time_ _It's over"_

FIN? TBC?

Oke fix! Habis ini author bakal dihajar massa. Wkwkwkwk…

Maaf kalau jadinya sad ending begini, habisnya JinSeob itu kurang ceria pas abis Final Concert. Itulah yang menginspirasi author untuk buat cerita ini dengan duduk di paling belakang, sok-sokan bawa laptop biar jadi anak rajin, padahal bikin ff (curhat mulu elaah).

Ada kemungkinan ini akan ada sequelnya, tergantung mood author. Menurut kalian gimana?

P.S: Jangan lupa reviewnya _ #ketjupbasah


	11. I Don't Want to be an Idol

Disclaimer:

Disarankan membaca ini sambil mendengarkan I don't want to be an idol by VIXX... Enjoy!!

I don't want to be an Idol

'Hyungseob, kau lebih suka Park Woojin atau Euiwoong?'

"Ayo cepat tentukan" kata Euiwoong sambil menunjukkan duckfacenya

"Ah untuk line 99, aku lebih suka Woojin. Kalau line 2001, aku suka Euiwoong" kata Hyungseob

"YEAH!!!!" teriak seseorang yang sedang asik menonton V-Live pertama Hyungseob dan Euiwoong.

'Hyungseob, coba tunjukkan paha mulusmu' kata salah satu komentar dari penggemar.

Muka Hyungseob langsung berubah muram.

"HEY! SIAPA ITU YANG BERANI BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak sang penonton lagi

"Jin, kamu lagi nonton apa sih?" kata Jaehwan

"Ahh... B-bukan... Bukan apa-apa" kata Woojin sambil mematikan V-Livenya

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Hyungseob merasa takut dengan komentar itu. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyudahinya. Dia bingung...

'Andai saja dia menonton dan melindungiku' batin Hyungseob

Hari-hari kedua pasangan ini memang sangat sibuk, hingga kabar dari kedua pasangan ini tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi, di dalam hati kecil mereka sangat merindukan kehadiran "pasangan" mereka.

Untuk itulah Woojin selalu menyaksikan semua acara yang Hyungseob mainkan. Mulai dari V-Live, Zone Jealous hingga Get it Beauty.

Bagaimana dengan Hyungseob? Diam-diam ia menghubungi Daehwi hanya untuk mencari tahu kabar dari Woojin. Meskipun kadang Daehwi kesal karena Hyungseob terlalu ingin tahu.

Saat shooting WannaOne Go, tiba giliran Woojin untuk melakukan adegan "mesra" dengan Jihoon. Sebetulnya dia tidak ingin melakukannya, karena ada tatapan ganas dari Jinyoung dan Guanlin dibelakangnya.

Tetapi, Woojin mulai berhalusinasi bahwa Jihoon adalah Hyungseob. Pada saat take, Woojin tanpa sengaja ingin mencium Jihoon yang dibalas dengan tamparan di pipinya. Hal itu membuat semua orang tertawa kecuali Jinyoung dan Guanlin.

Pada saat break time, Woojin asik menonton tayangan V-Live dari anak anak Yuehua yang sedang melakukan photoshoot.

"Ah! Sexy sekali" kata Woojin

"Apa?" kata Daniel

"Nggak kok" kata Woojin. Buru-buru Daniel langsung mengambil ponsel Woojin.

"Ciee... Masih belum move on?" kata Ong

"Apaan sih, orang iseng" bantah Woojin

"Iseng kok sampe diperhatiin tiap hari? Ini tayangan ulang lohh" kata Daniel lagi

Pipi Woojin memerah. Ya dia tidak bisa bohong bahwa dia sangat merindukan sosok Hyungseob di sampingnya. Dia belum bisa melupakan lelaki yang merubah dunianya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Woojin menyala, terdapat notifikasi bahwa pujaannya sedang live. Woojin buru-buru membuka handphonenya dan menonton acara tersebut.

Sejujurnya, move on dari Hyungseob bukan perkara mudah. Dia berpikir, apa sebaiknya dia mengundurkan diri dari Wanna One? Apa sebaik ya dia berhenti dari acara yang mebesarkan namanya? Woojin hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa, asal dia bisa bersama Hyungseob.

"Hyungseob, aku merindukanmu" kata Woojin

Sementara itu, Hyungseob yang mengetahui Woojin menonton livenya hanya tersenyum getir. Ia sangat rindu akan sosok lelaki yang mengalihkan dunianya. Ia ingin bersama Woojin, menjadi orang yang akan selalu mendampingin Woojin. Menyadari itu Euiwoong merasa iba dan ingin membantu Hyungseob.

Selesai VLive, Euiwoong langsung menghubungi Woojin diam-diam.

Ahn Hyungseob is calling

"Yeoboseyo, Hyungseob~ah"

"Ini aku"

"Euiwoong?"

"Ne"

"Mengapa kau tidak

menggunakan Handphonemu?"

"Handphoneku mati.

Woojin ada?"

"Waeyo?"

"Berikan saja"

"Yeoboseyo"

"Hyung, datanglah ke Yuehua.

Ada sesuatu yang…"

Ucapan Euiwoong terhenti saat seseorang mengambil handphonenya.

"Ung, kenapa?

"Woojin~ah"

"H-Hyungseob.."

Telepon terputus karena baterai handphone Daehwi habis.

"YA! LEE DAEHWI" teriak Woojin, sementara Daehwi hanya tertawa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Woojin langsung mencharge handphone Daehwi dan langsung menyimpan nomor Hyungseob di handphonenya.

Bukan, bukan dia tidak memiliki id social media Hyungseob, hanya saja semua sudah di block oleh sang bidadari yang juga mengganti nomornya.

Woojin ragu apakah dia harus menghubungi Hyungseob duluan, tetapi keajaiban terjadi. Seseorang menghubungi dia terlebih dahulu.

Ya! Itu adalah Ahn Hyungseob... Hyungseob mengajak Woojin untuk bertemu pada Weekend ini.

(Yang mau tau chatnya, cek di wattpadd rkm2803 yaaa )

Yes! Batin Woojin. Dia tidak sabar menunggu weekend tiba. Semua itu demi bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Minggu, 17 Oktober 2017

Woojin terlihat sibuk memilih-milih bajunya, tidak lupa untuk berdandan dan memakai parfum favoritnya. Hari itu adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Woojin. Setelah bersiap, Woojin langsung bergegas untuk pergi.

"Ganteng banget, Jin. Mau kemana?" Tanya Jihoon yang sedang asik bermesraan dengan Guanlin.

"Ketemu bidadari tersayang. Kapan lagi kan?" kata Daehwi

"Beneran? Wah selamat! Ayo cepat! Jangan buat Hyungseob menunggu" kata Jihoon.

Woojin tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Good luck" kata Guaanlin swag. Woojin mengangguk dan langsung bergegas pergi.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, ada seorang lelaki yang sedang marah-marah karena dia takut terlihat jelek di mata sang "mantan".

"Ung, pakai ini bagus nggak?" kata Hyungseob

"Bagus. Kamu pakai apa saja bagus, Hyung" kata Euiwoong

"Ah, tapi ini terlalu manly. Pakai ini saja…"

"Eh tapi, ah yang ini saja". Euiwoong yang daritadi diam, hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi lelaki cantik di depannya.

"Hyung, jangan buat Ung Hyung pusing. Sudah pakai baju ini saja, jangan lupa pakai tint ini" bantu Justin

"Apa aku akan terlihat cantik?" kata Hyungseob

"Kau paling cantik di antara kita bertiga, Hyungseob" kata Jungjung. Hyungseob hanya tersenyum malu.

"Cepatlah, Seunghyuk sudah menunggu diluar" kata Euiwoong. Hyungseob mengangguk dan bergegas untuk menemui Seunghyuk yang akan mengantarnya.

Alpaca Café

Sudah 1 jam Woojin menunggu Hyungseob yang tidak kunjung datang. Dia mulai merasa bosan dan takut para fans akan menyerbunya.

Tetapi memang Hyungseob terkenal akan ketidaktepatan waktunya, jadi Woojin hanya bisa sabar.

"Woojin…" seseorang datang menghampirinya.

Dia terlihat manis, persis seperti saat Woojin terpana akan kecantikannya. Dia ingin langsung memeluknya. Tetapi apa daya, dia hanya seorang "mantan".

Sementara Hyungseob melihat Woojin datar, padahal di dalam hatinya dia sangat merindukan sosok lelaki bergingsul ini.

"Apa kabar?" kata Hyungseob

"Baik. Sibuk apa sekarang?"

"Cuma VLive saja. Sudah pesan?"

"Iya, ini punyamu strawberry cake dan strawberry latte kesukaanmu"

"Cantiknya…"

"Sama seperti dirimu". Hyungseob terdiam dan tersipu malu.

'Bolehkan aku memelukmu?' batin Hyungseob.

Cukup lama mereka berbagi cerita, hingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah berpegangan tangan.

Tak jarang Woojin mencium tangan Hyungseob dan membuat si pemilik tersipu malu.

"Hyungseob, ada yang ingin aku katakan" kata Woojin tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga" kata Hyungseob sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri, hingga…

"Aku merindukanmu" kata Hyungseob

"Kembalilah padaku" kata Woojin

"When my music succeeds, when everything goes well

I will give you all the love I couldn't give you now

I'll do everything for you, I'll give you everything

This song is for you – I love you"

FIN

Akhirnya hasil jerih payah duduk dibelakang pas kuliah bawa laptop biar disangka pinter, padahal nulis ff kelar juga… Ini nggak dibikin karam kok hahaha… Betewe, itu mereka ngomongnya barengan ya. Sama kalau ada yang nanya kenapa nggak pakai katalk, karena hp jelmaan incess memorinya penuh dan baterenya habis...

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini, yang sudah vote dan commentnya. Incess terhura. Kira-kira next pairing siapa ya?

P.S: Jangan lupa votecommentnya di chapter ini yaa!!!!

Au revoir!!!

Tertanda,

Incess Cantik

Jiwa raganya TAKADA KENTA (untuk saat ini)

Ketjup Basah


End file.
